


Ah Yes. Me. My Boyfriend. And the Twelve Kids He Adopted.

by disaster_by_chance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a little bit jealous, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I swear, M/M, Sugamama, but suga wants to spend time with his kids, but things work out in the end, dadchi, daichi just wants to spend time with Suga, in other words: karasuno sleepover, it was just too funny and cute to not write about it, this is based off a meme redraw i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: Ah yes, Daichi thought as he drifted off to sleep, me. My boyfriend. And our twelve teammates my boyfriend has adopted as his own.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 326





	Ah Yes. Me. My Boyfriend. And the Twelve Kids He Adopted.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first time writing something for Haikyuu! So I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (This is all loosely based on a drawing I saw of the "Ah yes, me and my girlfriend" meme but with DaiSuga. It was way too hilarious to not pass up.)

Never did Daichi think he would ever be in this sort of predicament. He should have expected these sorts of unusual things, considering his different array of colorful teammates, but he figured that this was a little too far. 

And all because he doesn't sleep well by himself. 

If there was one thing not many people knew about Daichi, it was that the strong-willed captain of the Karasuno volleyball team was a frequent victim of nightmares. 

Ever since he was little, he found himself refusing to sleep in fears of the dark corners of his mind taking over his dreams. So much so, that he had to take medicine for it every now and then, just to assure that he at least got  _ some  _ sleep. 

So when he found out that training camps sometimes involved sleeping over, he was a bit nervous about it at first. He tried to avoid those few first practices, having successfully done so the first two years at Karasuno since the team never had those kinds of practices. However, he wasn't exactly able to do that in his third year. Being team captain and all. 

Despite not wanting to go to the overnight training camps merely on the idea of freaking out the underclassmen with his nightmares, Daichi swallowed down his pride and went to the training camps. 

They weren't bad at first, as he had informed Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei beforehand of his condition. They expressed their patently worry towards him after hearing about it, asking if there was something they could do to help, if he was okay, things like that. He assured them that he would be fine and would just need his pills. 

Pills and Suga. 

Suga, bless him, was already aware of Daichi's condition (he would be a bad boyfriend if he didn't know, right?). He made sure he slept right next to him at every overnight training camp, just to reassure Daichi that things were alright. Daichi loved him for that. Having him near made everything a whole lot better. 

After making sure everyone was accounted for, the two of them would lie down and quietly chat for a bit. Whatever they were talking about, volleyball, school, life, Suga would always,  _ always,  _ reach out and run his fingers up and down Daichi's arm. Suga told himself he did it to put Daichi in a sleepy trance, help him drift off to sleep better by reassuring him and comforting him with the small physical touch. But honestly, and who could blame him, deep down Suga knew he just liked to touch Daichi's muscular arms. 

So, in the end, it worked out for the both of them. Daichi would peacefully fall asleep and Suga would get to feel Daichi's arms. It was a win win. 

Suga helped so much with his sleep problems, that overnight training camps started to become Daichi’s favorite thing. He would get enough sleep during the night and got to spend all day with his teammates and Suga. However, there was a limit to how much time one could spend around all those knuckleheads, so Daichi was forever grateful when Ukai and Takeda said he and Suga were allowed to take the extra room after an incident where Daichi ended up scaring Hinata during a night terror when Suga had to go home early last training camp. That way, if something happened, Daichi wouldn’t have to explain things in front of everyone. That and he was a little stressed over practices and getting better as a team, so the coaches thought it would be best if Daichi got some time to himself. With Suga present, of course. 

At least, that had been the intention. 

So, why was it that Daichi was laying in bed with Suga and the rest of his teammates? 

He’s not one to place blame, but it was all Suga’s fault. 

At first, things had started out the way they always had. The only difference was the room to themselves and the big tatami mat they were sharing (Suga had kicked the blankets aside because he was too hot, but it didn’t stop him from cuddling against Daichi). They talked like always, about how practice went, how they could improve, how proud they were of the team, and if they could convince Coach Ukai to take them all out for dinner on the way back to the school once they leave. Suga’s comforting fingers ran up and down Daichi’s arms, his voice calm and soothing as he talked. Everything was just as it had always been, nothing too different. It wasn’t till well after Daichi drifted off to sleep that things started to change up a bit and the large tatami mat they shared got a little more crowded. 

He had been doing just fine, sleeping contently with Suga in his arms when suddenly he heard voices and felt a lot of movement. Being the rather light sleeper that he was, Daichi slowly

began to open his eyes, muttering under his breath for whoever was talking to be quiet. He was met by some silence and then the all too familiar mischievous giggles of Sugawara Koushi. This promptly helped him open his eyes fully as a wave of nervousness hit him like a splash of cold water. Hearing those giggles was never a good sign. 

“Sorry, Daichi,” Suga replied, a hand gently patting the top of Daichi’s brown cropped hair, “We’ll be a little quieter.” 

Daichi blinked sleepily at Suga who was sitting up, watching as the silver-haired teen turned to someone on his left, bringing a finger to his lips with a smile and quiet, “Shhh…”

That’s when he noticed that someone else was in the room, standing on the left of Suga. They had left the door open, allowing for some light from the outside vending machine to shine into the room. Squinting, Daichi recognized the orange hair of Hinata and a face he had worn at their first match. 

“S-sorry! Captain!” Hinata squeaked, raising his hands up, shaking them back and forth as he stepped back a bit. “I-uh-”

“Hinata-kun couldn’t sleep,” Suga explained, turning to face Daichi as he reached out and took Hinata’s wrist to stop him from moving back any more. “He said he was feeling a bit upset and came to see if he could stay a little.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow, propping himself up by his elbows a bit so he could see Hinata past Suga. The first year was shaking just slightly, frowning and trying very hard not to look too hopeful. He knew better than to look over at Suga, because if he did, Hinata would surely stay. No argument needed. Suga just had that ability over Daichi. 

Despite knowing this, he glanced at Suga, who wore a look of “you-of-all-people-should-know” and Daichi felt his heart sink and head drop. Rubbing his face with one hand, Daichi sighed and flopped back down onto his pillow. 

“Alright, alright,” He huffed, draping his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light coming from the hallway, “I guess it’s alright.” 

“Thank you~” Suga sang softly, leaning down to quickly peck Daichi before turning back to Hinata. Daichi smiled a bit, hearing Suga instruct the first year to close the door as he moved closer to Daichi to leave some room for Hinata.

“You baby him too much,” Daichi muttered, lifting his arm to look at Suga. He caught sight of the tiniest pout and chuckled, dropping his arm back over his eyes in satisfaction. 

“Well, he’s my baby.” Suga replied, matter-of-factly as Hinata quietly sat down on the mat next to Suga. 

Daichi yawned, “No, he’s not.” 

Suga stuck out a tongue as he opened his arms for Hinata to move closer, “He is. You’re just jealous.” 

Daichi responded with a simple, “Tch.” Neither confirming nor denying if Suga’s statement was correct or not. But he was tired and wanted to get back to sleeping comfortably, so he didn’t say anything else and fell back to sleep, praying that Hinata would be the first and the last disruption of the night. 

He was wrong. 

No more than a few minutes later, Daichi heard the door slide open again and the buzzing light of the vending machine filled the room once again. This was seriously not happening. 

Refusing to open his eyes, Daichi merely turned on his side to face away from the light, groaning at the quiet voices next to him. There was Suga’s comforting voice, reassuring the newcomer that everything was alright, Hinata’s a little too energetic voice, and the nervous voice of Yamaguchi. 

“I-I saw Hinata go and not return for a while so I got nervous,” Daichi heard Yamaguchi say. “I came to check and see if something had happened to him…” 

“How sweet of you,” Suga responded. Daichi hated that he could picture Suga’s smile, it was almost as blinding as the dim light of the vending machine after being in a dark room for such a long time. “But I can assure you everything’s alright.” 

Daichi turned and opened one eye, spotting Yamaguchi at the side of the tatami mat, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Suga was sitting up again, gently petting the top of Hinata’s fiery hair as he laid in his lap, reassuring Yamaguchi with a smile. 

“O-oh, okay,” Yamaguchi nodded. He glanced over at Daichi and his eyes widened a bit before he quickly looked away. “Sorry for bothering you! I-i’ll go now-” He pointed to the door, getting ready to leave when Suga spoke again, wearing a smile Daichi knew not to trust. 

“Oh, no worries! You’re not bothering anyone. But, if you’d like, you’re welcomed to stay” Suga looked to Daichi, who just grunted and rolled back over. He knew he should have said something to Yamaguchi or Suga, because the next thing he knew, he was being pushed back by Suga to make room for Yamaguchi as well. 

With Hinata, he could understand. If the poor boy was having trouble sleeping, he knew it would be better for him to maybe stay with them. After all, Suga did just have that sort of comforting presence that helped Daichi sleep better at night. Maybe it would help Hinata. However, the same couldn’t be said about Yamaguchi. There was really no reason or need for the pinch server to stay with them. It was just that Suga was too nice to the underclassmen and spoiled them a lot more than he needed to. 

“Y’know,” Daichi muttered once the room had fallen silent and Yamaguchi and Hinata had drifted off to sleep, each on either side of Suga, curled into him like baby birds. “You’re supposed to be helping me sleep, not them.” 

“There’s plenty of me to go around, Samuwara.” Suga responded, eyes closed and smiling, content. “One night’s not going to hurt, you big baby.” He teased. 

Daichi was not pouting. “Yeah...But still…” He sighed, looking down at the freckled barrier between him and his boyfriend. He bet this never happened to Kuroo or any of the other team captains. But he’d have to ask them about it later, maybe some advice would be nice. 

Suga just hummed softly, a slow little melody before talking quietly again. “You’re nice though, for letting them stay.” 

“Did I have a choice?” 

“No.”

Daichi chuckled softly and yawned. Yamaguchi muttered something in his sleep next to him and he subconsciously reached out and gently patted the top of his head for some comfort before letting his eyes close as he tried again to slip off to sleep again. 

It was maybe five minutes, Daichi was almost fully asleep, when the door opened again and a tall shadow was cast over the four of them sleeping on the mat. Of course Suga was still awake, of course he responded first, carefully sitting up to not disturb the sleeping first years to greet the newcomer. 

“Oh Kageyama-kun,” Daichi heard Suga say, “Is everything alright?” 

There really wasn’t a response from the raven haired boy, only some muttering that Daichi couldn’t quite hear (he guessed all his yelling and shouting really took a toll on his hearing) and Suga’s comforting response. He felt the tatami mat shift a bit as Hinata was awakened by the talking, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. 

Seconds after, Kageyama joined them on the tatami mat, muttering things to Hinata in what Daichi believed to be a pouty voice as he curled up behind the smaller boy, arms wrapped around his waist. Hinata was snickering, seemingly in a much better mood than when he first entered, now that Kageyama was here with him. 

“They’re so cute,” Suga remarked, looking at the two fondly as they started to fall back asleep. “Don’t you think so?” He turned his head to look at Daichi. 

Daichi loved his team. He really did. They were all so great and he was so proud of them and how far they’ve come as individuals and a team. But that love only extended so much and unfortunately midnight was a time far out of reach of that love. Nonetheless, he answered.

“Sure,” Daichi muttered, rubbing his eyes. “The cutest.”

Suga responded with a quiet laugh, shaking his head, “Right after us though, of course.” 

Daichi didn’t respond to that statement, instead he glared at the still open door and the light flashing from the hallway. “He didn’t close the door.” 

“You can close it,” Suga responded, closing his eyes. “I’m a little tied down at the moment.” He nodded his head as if to motion to the first years that had burrowed around him. 

Before Daichi could open his mouth to argue that he was in fact, not going to get up and do that, Suga started talking again. “If anything,” he continued, “you can just ask the next person to close it.” Daichi did not like that statement and he did not like that smirk. 

“What do you mean, ‘next per-’?” 

There were footsteps and Daichi’s eyes twitched. He smacked his hand over them and groaned. When would this nightmare end? Because Daichi would like it to have ended a while ago. 

But despite Daichi’s totally not childish groaning, Suga was already up and ready to receive the next person with open arms and reassuring smile. 

“Care to join us?” Suga asked the next person, who Daichi refused to look at. 

There was silence before the voice of a confused Tsukishima answered with a simple, “No.”

Daichi nearly leapt with joy had it not been for Yamaguchi sleeping on his arm. 

“You sure?” Suga asked, Daichi nearly hit him. “There’s plenty of room and you’ve already come this far.” 

Daichi opened his eyes finally to look at their newest arrival, squinting just slightly to make out the tall figure of Tsukishima Kei standing in the doorframe, hair messy and glasses gone. His gaze had been on the sleeping Yamaguchi, Daichi figured, before shifting over to Suga.

“Doesn’t look like there’s much room.” He responded simply. “Besides,” He waved a hand in the air, “I just came to see where everyone went. I didn’t want them sneaking away and getting in trouble.” The little smug grin said otherwise. Daichi knew the blonde couldn’t care less if the others got into trouble or not. 

“Well, they’re all here,” Suga smiled, looking down at the three sleeping figures and spreading out his arms. “Seems like we’re having a sleepover, right Daichi?” He turned his head towards Daichi and smiled so sweetly Daichi forgot that he was supposed to be mad at being constantly woken up. 

“O-oh, um,” Daichi coughed. He was too tired for this. 

Suga turned back to Tsukishima, “Yamaguchi’s here,” He lifted up his arm to reveal the sleeping figure, a glint in his eyes that was all too familiar to Daichi. “You can join if you’d like.” 

Daichi looked back at Tsukishima, who was now looking at Yamaguchi, and could’ve sworn he saw the boy’s expression soften into something of fondness. It made Daichi smile only a little bit until he realized that yet again he was being pushed back to make room for another. 

It did take some convincing on Suga’s part (Daichi had no idea why he was doing this) before Tsukishima finally joined them on the tatami mat. Daichi figured it was mainly because he was able to step over Kageyama and Hinata to get to Yamaguchi and him, purposefully lightly stepping on both to cause a bit of a fuss. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Hinata had yelled when Tsukishima awoke him by more or less stepping on his hair. Hinata’s sudden waking had woken up Kageyama who glared at Tsukishima and muttered something, making the blonde respond with his usual smirk and shrug before settling down in between Daichi and Yamaguchi. 

The movement had woken up the freckled boy and seconds after he rubbed the sleep from his eyes to realize who was next to him, he grinned and hugged him with an excited (and slightly loud) “Tsuki!” 

Suga chuckled as Tsukishima groaned and pushed Yamaguchi off, despite his shy smile. Hinata laughed and started to tease them, head resting on Suga’s chest, enjoying the pats every now and then like some sort of dog. The teasing prompted Tsukishima to reply back with his own witty remarks, getting both Hinata and Kageyama angry. And now they were all arguing. 

Meanwhile, Daichi was doing his best to keep his cool, but there was a very small time limit for how long he could keep it, especially in front of rowdy underclassmen at midnight in a room where only he and Suga were supposed to be sleeping in. 

“Quiet!” He barked over all the noise, eyes squeezed shut in impatience. He was met with immediate silence for only a few seconds before Suga broke the silence. 

“Okay, okay,” he spoke gently, “If you want to stay, you’ve got to keep quiet. We don’t want to disturb Daichi anymore, he needs his beauty rest.” He sounded like a teacher talking to his preschooler students, Daichi thought, opening just one eye to see Suga smiling at him. 

Oh, the domesticity of it all. 

Hinata wrapped around Suga, Kageyama buried into his back. Yamaguchi was smiling softly as he laid between Suga and Tsukishima, the latter holding him close with one arm. And in between all of them was Suga, smiling fondly at the group as he gently stroked Yamaguchi and Hinata’s hair. 

Meanwhile, Daichi barely had any more room to himself, turned on his side so he wasn’t sleeping on the mat and the floor simultaneously. Thankfully, Tsukishima had closed the door, so everything was dark again, making it easier for Daichi’s eyelids to droop. 

He figured that so long as this was the last interruption, everyone was quiet, and nobody moved around too much, he would be fine. He would allow this. He would tolerate it for the time being. Suga was lucky he loved him so much. 

Daichi got maybe a full ten minutes before he was abruptly awakened again by fast, loud and harsh whispers, Tsukishima’s annoyed groans, and the movement of even more people joining. 

“Suga, I’m so sorry,” Came the almost squeak of Asahi, “I told him not to worry about anything, but he  _ insisted  _ that he come and-” 

“Well, you never know!” Nishinoya’s voice replied, a lot louder than a whisper. “Something could’ve happened to them! I was just being a good Senpai by coming to check and see if everything was okay!”

“Hey, hey, Nishinoya,” Suga called, snapping to get the boy’s attention, “we’re okay, they’re okay.” He smiled softly and motioned to the rest of the teammates curled up on the mat, sleepily waking up at the sound of the voices. “Now keep it down,” Suga said with a harsh whisper, “You’re going to wake them up and bother Daichi.”

“We’re way past that already,” Daichi remarked, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. He dropped his hands into his lap and sighed, looking at the two contrasting figures of Nishinoya and Asahi standing by the tatami mat. 

“I’m so sorry, Daichi,” Asahi started, tugging Nishinoya back, the other striking up a conversation with a now awake Hinata. “We’ll leave now.” 

Before Suga could say anything, Daichi waved his hand in the air, already done, “No, no, it’s fine.” The room fell silent. “You guys can stay if you want. I don’t see why not, everyone else seems to already be here. What’s a few more people on the mat?” 

Nope, he was not going to look at Suga. He was not going to give the devil in disguise as an angel the satisfaction. Instead, he plopped back down on his side, not really waiting for an answer as he closed his eyes again and sighed loudly. 

“W-was he being sarcastic…?” Asahi asked quietly. 

“Sleepover!” Nishinoya exclaimed in delight, spreading his arms wide and falling forward on HInata, Kageyama, and Suga. This caused Asahi to shout with worry, Kageyama to groan, and Suga and Hinata to laugh and greet Nishinoya playfully. Daichi just groaned alongside Tsukishima. But unlike Tsukishima, he had no one to burrow into. The blonde had turned on his side, both arms now around Yamaguchi, his head buried into the other’s back. Meanwhile, Daichi’s own cuddle buddy was being cuddled by Hinata and Nishinoya. Damn kids…

Now that Nishinoya was here, it was a little louder than normal. The only ones who seemed to be actually sleeping were Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. Daichi was  _ trying  _ to sleep and the rest of them were quietly (excluding Nishinoya’s loud whispers) chatting away like it was something people did at one in the morning. 

Suga had invited Asahi as well, stating that he was a big baby and that he was positive the large guy was a very good big spoon for the rest of them, but the other denied, saying there wasn’t enough room. 

And like they were summoned by those words, the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team walked through the door. 

“Tanaka!” Nishinoya exclaimed, shooting up, causing Suga to groan under him in slight pain. “What are you doing here??” 

Yes, what the hell was everyone but Suga doing here? Daichi wanted to ask, squeezing his eyes closed even more, like that would somehow magically help his situation. 

“Well, everyone seemingly left to have a sleepover with the captains,” came the kind voice of Ennoshita, “and we didn’t want to be left out.” 

“It suddenly was too quiet,” Tanaka added, “with Asahi gone, no one was snoring!” This got a few snickers from the other and an embarrassed groan from Asahi, who was covering his face. 

“But since I figured there would be limited space,” Ennoshita started, “I brought some more mats, blankets, and pillows.” The quiet ‘thumps’ of said items falling next to the large tatami mat they were all laying on followed the statement. 

“I like the way you think,” Suga grinned, sitting up. Daichi turned at this movement to look up and see Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita all standing by the mat with new reinforcements at their feets. 

“Sorry to disturb you guys,” Narita said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you two had a room all to yourselves for a reason.” He was looking at Daichi specifically.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Suga reassured, carefully getting up,”and don’t worry about Daichi. He’s fine.”

“Am I?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow. He was pretty sure he was far from fine at this point. 

“Yes,” Suga nodded, going over to pick up some of the tatami mats, “don’t worry you big baby.” He walked around the mat, placing one on the other side of Daichi. The brown haired captain’s tired eyes followed Suga as he walked over and placed the tatami mats down, did he have to look so angelic? 

“Besides,” He fluffed some pillows and set them down, “I promise I’ll make this up to you.” He winked, playfully ruffling Daichi’s hair, causing the others to snicker and Daichi to blush and grumble an “Alright then…” 

“There,” Suga announced, quietly clasping his hands together. “We should have enough room now, thank you.” He patted Ennoshita’s shoulder, who merely nodded in response. 

“Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!” Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata chanted as the newcomers got situated. Ennoshita quickly shushed them as he grabbed Tanaka’s wrist and pulled him down to one of the tatami mats. Nartia laughed alongside Kinoshita who took their spots at the end of the large tatami mat. Asahi sighed, figuring that going back to an empty room would be useless and sat down on the other side of Daichi, giving his Captain an apologetic look. Nishinoya soon joined the long haired ace, ruffling Hinata’s hair before he got up (getting his own hair ruffled by Suga as he did so) and hopped on over into Asahi’s arms, claiming that he was very warm and soft. 

Everything was slowly beginning to quiet down, the room now filled with quiet shifting of blankets of people getting comfortable and the yawns of people drifting off to sleep when the door opened once again. 

Suga, who hadn’t gone back to the mat since he got up, went over to greet the newcomers. The final members had finally decided to join them. 

“Is everything okay?” The concerned voice of their manager asked, “we kept hearing footsteps in front of our room going to your room and not returning.” 

Daichi rolled over, peering past Tsukishima’s sleeping figure to see their two managers standing in front of Suga, Yachi peeking behind Kiyoko. 

“Oh yeah, everything’s okay,” Daichi heard Suga say, waving his hands back and forth. “Hinata-kun was having trouble sleeping so we-”

‘We?’ Daichi thought with a sleepy blink. 

“-let him stay with us. Soon everyone else joined and I guess we’re having some sort of sleepover now.” Suga explained with an amused chuckle as he stepped aside to show them everyone. 

Daichi watched as Kiyoko’s expression softened a bit at the sight, a small smile on her beautiful features (not as beautiful as Suga of course, but pretty close) in understanding. Meanwhile, Yachi blinked in confusion, glancing back at Suga, and asking, 

“Does this happen often, Sugawara-Senpai?” 

“No.” Daichi responded, raising himself up. His sudden entrance seemingly spooked both the girls, Kiyoko straightening her posture and Yachi jumping with a small yelp. “This only happened because Suga,” he looked at his boyfriend who was trying to play innocent, “babies everyone way too much.” 

“I do not,” Suga countered, folding his arms and shaking his head. He turned to the girls, showing his back towards Daichi, “Daichi’s just jealous and slightly grumpy about all this, but I promise you, it’s perfectly fine if you guys stay. We have plenty of room.” 

“Join us!” Tanaka grinned excitedly, suddenly awake now that the managers were here. And if he was awake then…

“Come on!! You came this far!” Nishinoya joined in. sitting up with a large grin. 

Ennoshita and Asahi both silenced the two. Ennoshita with a harsh, “Shh!” And Asahi with a bear hug. Both methods were very effective because Kiyoko giggled a bit, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to Yachi with a, “Well?”

“I-i mean...I-if you aren’t opposed-” She squeaked. 

“We’re not.” Suga smiled softly. He then looked at Daichi expectedly. The cold gaze made a chill go down Daichi’s side. It was uncanny how easily Suga’s expression could resemble Daichi’s own mother. He figured that the other captains weren’t wrong when they said Suga resembled a mom very well while Daichi was the dad. 

With a sigh, Daichi smiled the best he could without yawning, “No, no, it’s fine. You guys can stay. I can at least count on you guys being quiet.” 

Yachi looked at Kiyoko before looking at Daichi and Suga with a small, nervous smile of her gratitude. She was confused and slightly weirded out by the whole situation, but from what she had already seen with the team, she figured that this wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Plus, Kiyoko was with her, so things should be okay. 

“Sleep well,” Suga said to them with a smile, receiving a hug from Kiyoko and giving one to a surprised Yachi. 

So now with everyone here, Daichi figured all they were missing were the coaches. But something told him that they were enjoying what Daichi would’ve enjoyed with Suga had Hinata not come and asked to stay with them. But, he wasn’t really placing blame anymore at this point, figuring he was way too tired to. And because now, sitting up, he could see all his teammates curled up together. 

Suga had laid out one of the extra tatami mats Ennoshita brought in front of the large tatami mat they were on which currently housed most of the second years. Kinoshita and Narita were peacefully sleeping next to each to each other with Ennoshita and Tanaka next to them, the latter sprawled out, legs on top of Ennoshita (who didn’t seem to mind all that much). On the tatami mat beside Daichi was Nishinoya buried in Asahi, the gentle giant’s arms carefully wrapped around the much smaller teen as he snored softly. On the other side of them, Kiyoko and Yachi had taken their spots, Kiyoko was laying on her back, Yachi curled in her side, still looking a bit nervous about it all. The older manager was stroking her hair though, slowly and comfortingly, muttering quiet words under her breath to help the blonde slip off to sleep. 

Daichi turned his head to look at the remaining first years. The first years who took him by surprise and who he was immensely proud of. Everyday they continued to surprise with their abilities and capabilities. And it was no secret that Daichi loved them. Even if they invaded his private space and time. Because, who couldn’t love them? 

There was Tsukishima, the ever salty Tsukishima. But he was the tallest on their team and Daichi had noticed the little improvements the blonde was going through, as subtle as they were. How he now fully bowed to the audience instead of just lowering his head, how he seemed more focused in practice and vigilant in their practice games. He was so proud of him. 

Of course, if there was Tsukishima, there was Yamaguchi. The only first year who wasn’t a regular, but Daichi could see how hard the boy was trying to change that. He really admired Yamaguchi’s courage and determination (and his insistence to be around Tsukishima all the time, he wasn’t sure how one could deal with someone as such for so long). To see how far the boy had come was nothing short of amazing and Daichi couldn’t be more proud. 

Then, of course, was the freak duo. The duo who Daichi, at first, feared would cause a lot of trouble for the team with their little rivalry. However, that hadn’t been the case, as the two became something of a blessing on the court, with their weirdo quicks. 

Daichi was proud of both of them. Of how far Hinata had come with his technique and trusting Kageyama. Daichi admired how much Hinata loved volleyball, how passionate he was about it. He knew that one day, Hinata would become a great volleyball player, there was no doubt about it. 

He was proud of Kageyama as well. With how far the setter had come, emotionally. He remembered earlier on, the late night phone calls with Suga over Kageyama. Being a setter, Suga had quickly decided to take Kageyama under his wing, trying to help him connect with the team better. Daichi was proud to see how much Suga had helped and how willing Kageyama was to let Suga help him. 

Daichi quietly sighed, fondly smiling down at the first years, Tsukishima cuddled up into Yamaguchi’s back, Kageyama mirroring him with Hinata, an intense expression on his face as he slept. 

Wow, Daichi really loved his team. 

“I do too…” Suga’s soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Oh wait. Did he say those thoughts out loud? Perhaps? Gods, he was tired…

He felt soft hands cup his face from above and he hummed in content, leaning into the soft touch of his setter’s hands. He smiled when he felt Suga plant a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Sorry about this,” He muttered, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Daichi’s cheeks, “but I figured it couldn’t hurt. I won’t do it again, if that’s what you’d like.” 

Daichi brought his hands up to Suga’s own, wrapping around them and pulling them to his lips, gently kissing the back of his hands before sleepily kissing his wrists. Suga blushed at the action and Daichi hummed, giving them a gentle squeeze before quietly saying, “No, you’re alright…” He tilted his head back to look up at Suga’s beautiful features, gentle, amber eyes, soft smile, beauty dot under his left eye. Breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Though I might regret it in the morning,” Daichi said, “it was fun…A good team exercise.” He chuckled with a small smile before it turned into a yawn. “Plus,” he licked his lips, “this was your idea, yeah? Think I remember you saying that all your ideas are good ideas.” 

This made Suga grin widely and laugh quietly before he bent down and gently kissed Daichi. Pulling away he chuckled, nodding, “You are correct. I only have good ideas.” He pulled his hands away from Daichi’s to shake an accusing finger at the captain, “And you better remember that.” 

Daichi chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re such a mother.” 

Suga simply rolled his eyes, going over to his previous spot in between the first years. Daichi watched as he shimmied carefully in between them, being extra careful not to wake them. Once situated, Suga placed a gentle hand on Yamaguchi and HInata, giving them a few gentle, comforting pats like a mom would do to their child. 

Daichi smiled softly at the sight, his heart strings only being tugged a bit. He gave one last look around at his sleeping teammates and laid back down in his own spot, eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

“You really do baby them too much.” Daichi said as he let his eyes close. 

“I’m not the team mom for no reason.” Suga responded. 

Daichi laughed, “Does that make me the dad?”

“Of course,” Suga hummed. “And you know what they say, happy wife, happy life.”

“We’re not even married.” Daichi responded. He could also argue that Suga wasn’t a wife, he would be a husband, and therefore, also a dad, but he didn’t.

“Yet. Not married yet,” Suga replied. 

Daichi froze at the words. But it was a good freeze. The kind where afterwards, you feel a sense of peace and security wash over you in waves. The kind that leaves you smiling and ready for tomorrow, all your worries and stress washed away. Everything seems perfect afterwards. And Daichi, surrounded by people he loves and admires (and people who love and admire him back) agrees that things are perfect one way or another. 

A quiet smile, “Good night Suga.” 

A happy sigh, “Good night Daichi.” 

And for the first time, in what felt like forever for Daichi, the room was finally quiet (aside from Asahi’s snoring and Hinata’s sleep talking). 

Ah yes, Daichi thought as he drifted off to sleep, me. My boyfriend. And our twelve teammates my boyfriend has adopted as his own. 

That night, Daichi didn’t wake up from any night terrors, and thankfully nobody else did. However, that morning, everyone had to deal with a slightly grumpy Captain who didn’t get quite enough sleep to be fully functioning come the next morning. 

So the next night, everyone made sure to come earlier in the night, rather than at midnight. And this time around, Daichi made sure Suga slept right next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
